disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Riley's First Date?
Riley's First Date? is a 2015 Pixar animated short, starring the characters from Inside Out. It was included as an exclusive bonus feature on the October 13 Digital HD release and the November 3 Blu-ray releases of Inside Out. The main cast from the film return as their roles, including Ben Cox as Jordan.http://movieweb.com/inside-out-rileys-first-date-short-film-clip/ Plot When Jordan shows up to take Riley out skating, her parents suspect their daughter is going out on a date. While Mrs. Andersen goes upstairs to ask Riley, Mr. Andersen stays downstairs with Jordan, who is laying back at the table. Both the parents' Emotions don't agree with what's afoot, especially Mr. Andersen's. They give Jordan the silent treatment but he doesn't react. They next try intimidation, but only get a slight chuckle from Jordan. Mr. Andersen's Anger tells his fellow emotions to increase the pressure and ask what Jordan likes to do for fun. When Jordan says he doesn't know, Mr. Andersen's Emotions prepare to give him the boot until he mentions that he plays in a band. This brings back a memory of when Mr. Andersen was a guitarist in a band. Meanwhile, Mrs. Andersen tries to ask Riley if Jordan is taking her out on a date. All this does is make Riley and her Emotions feel embarrassed, especially when Mrs. Andersen uses pop words and ebonics. Suddenly, loud rock music booms through the house, and when Riley goes downstairs she finds her dad and Jordan playing air guitar to AC/DC's "Back in Black", much to her shock. Later, Riley and Jordan leave for the skate park, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Andersen satisfied that Jordan is a good kid before sharing a kiss. Cast *Amy Poehler as Joy *Lewis Black as Anger *Mindy Kaling as Disgust *Bill Hader as Fear / Jordan's Joy *Phyllis Smith as Sadness *Kaitlyn Dias as Riley Andersen *Diane Lane as Jill Andersen *Kyle MacLachlan as Bill Andersen *Ben Cox as Jordan *Sherry Lynn as Jill's Joy / Jill's Disgust *Lori Alan as Jill's Sadness *Laraine Newman as Jill's Fear *Paula Pell as Jill's Anger *Patrick Seitz as Bill's Joy / Alarm *Josh Cooley as Bill's Sadness *Pete Docter as Bill's Anger *Carlos Alazraqui as Bill's Fear *Flea as Jordan's Fear *Gregg Berger as Jordan's Anger *Keith Ferguson as Jordan's Sadness *Mona Marshall as Jordan's Disgust Trivia *Two of Sid's glow-in-the-dark posters appear in the Headquarters of Jordan's emotions. *Riley's voice is noticeably deeper in this short film as compared to Inside Out. *Jordan and Bill jam along to the AC/DC song "Back in Black". The song also plays over the end credits. **This is also the first time an actual hard rock song is put into any form of Pixar media. *The other item of licensed music used in this short is "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin, originally from the movie Top Gun. This plays over the stinger, hence is not used until after it is credited. The song was also used in a Toy Story 3 trailer. Videos Riley's First Date - Jordan Arrives Gallery Riley's First Date 4.jpg|"Is...Riley here?" Riley-s-emotions-return-in-a-new-inside-out-short-from-pixar-riley-s-first-date-riley-s-565063.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-16-22h13m48s824.png Riley's First Date 1.jpg|"There is a boy in my house!" Riley-s-emotions-return-in-a-new-inside-out-short-from-pixar-riley-s-first-date-565062.jpg|Mom and Dad suspect this is a date Riley's First Date 9.jpg Riley's First Date 6.jpg Riley's First Date 3.jpg Riley's First Date 5.jpg Riley's First Date 2.jpg|"Did she just say Fo Sheezie?" Skateboarding Emotions.png|Jordan's emotions Riley's-First-Date-10.png|"Dude...what's he looking at?" Riley's-First-Date-11.png|"Probably your dumb hat." Zombie RIP guitar poster.png|That poster looks familiar... Riley's-First-Date-12.png vlcsnap-2015-11-13-16h33m55s890.png Riley's-First-Date-30.jpg Riley's-First-Date-13.png Riley's-First-Date-14.png Riley's-First-Date-15.png vlcsnap-2015-11-13-16h41m33s593.png Guitarist Bill Andersen.png|A memory of Bill playing guitar Riley's-First-Date-31.jpg Riley's-First-Date-32.jpg|"Mom, eww!" Riley's-First-Date-33.jpg Riley's-First-Date-34.jpg Riley's-First-Date-35.jpg Riley's First Date 7.jpg|Jordan and Bill play air guitar Riley's-First-Date-16.png|"The wife has made contact!" Riley's-First-Date-19.png|The look Riley's-First-Date-20.png Riley's-First-Date-21.png Riley's-First-Date-22.png|"Come on, he's adorable." Riley's-First-Date-23.png Riley's-First-Date-24.png|"There's the signal!" Riley's-First-Date-25.png|"We are go." Riley's-First-Date-27.png Riley's-First-Date-28.png Riley's-First-Date-29.png|Contact is made Riley's First Date 8.jpg References de:Riley's First Date? Category:Pixar shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Inside Out Category:Pixar Category:2015 shorts